Maginyan
is a Rank A Fire-attributed Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch Busters'': Playable Yo-kai. (Red Cat Squad exclusive) ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A golden-yellow cat with large blue feminine eyes. Her inner-ears are indigo, while her muzzle and paw tips are pale yellow with tiny dark pink blushed cheeks and nose. On each tail is a aquamarine flame to match the paw print at the tip of her small brown staff. She wears a red and black dress with a matching witch hat. At her neck is a pale indigo bow. In the anime, Maginyan doesn't have any magic power. Instead, it comes from her battery-powered wand (and the non-rechargeable ones on top of that) and as such, it can runs out of battery power, such as when Maginyan tries to revive the flowers with her wand. This wand can be overpowered though, as it can shoots a powerful 'Magic Cat Fi-nya' flame magic that can blows a hole in a mountain while having a pair of brand-new batteries. During the scene where Majinyan stops a snatch theft while her wand's batteries has runs out, she temporarily turns into the Rubeus J-like form. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Majinyan first appeared in New Yo-kai Miniseries Meeting: Witch Girl Nyanmajo, featured as a character in a idea for a new miniseries provided by Inaho during the meeting between the producers. In the plot show, it follows the misadventure of Majinyan and her partner Namekichi (a mascot character) as they tries to help people with magic. Despite the premise of 'Helping people with magic', Majinyan doesn't have the good chance to show her 'magic' due to various situations, such as requests that doesn't require her 'magic' and her wand's batteries runs out when tries to revive the flowers with it. The plot show ended in Majinyan accidentally blows a hole in a mountain with her Magic Cat Fi-nya attack while stopping a bank robbery. Yo-kai Watch Busters As Majinyan is a Yo-kai exclusive to the digital copies of the Red Cat Squad game, she can only be befriended in said version. The prerequisite to get the Magic Bell item is to complete chapter 3 of the story. To get the Magic Bell, player will have to talk to Rhyth who is standing at the entrance of the Busters House. Select 'Obtain Limited Item' in the menu and enter the special download code that came with the digital copies of the game. After that, the item Magic Bell will be obtained. After getting the item, go to the Wandering Colosseum which is located under the Busters House and talk to Slitheref at the counter for the battle. In the team list, however, a special team, leds by Majinyan, appeared in the list. This team battle is a once-per-day battle. There's a chance that Majinyan will be befriended if the player team wins. Yo-kai Sangokushi To befriend Nyanmajo Himiko in the game, player must have the save data of Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad in their 3DS. In the game's main menu, select 'Linking with Yo-kai Watch Busters' to linking the game with the Busters save data. Player then will get the Magic Bell item from the in-game Present App in the Yo-kai Pad. After getting the item, a special team 'Nyanmajo Himiko', leds by Nyanmajo Himiko, will appears in the Passing Battle app. Much like in Yo-kai Watch Busters, it is a once-per-day battle and there's a chance of befriending Nyanmajo Himiko if you win. Yo-kai Watch 3 Majinyan can be freed from Crank-a-kai, using either the Souvenir Coin S or the Springdale EX Coin. As it is Crank-a-kai, the chance of getting Majinyan can be random. Alternatively, player can get Nyanmajo from the in-game Yo-kai Rings app. Player must complete the ring 'Iroiro Tsuclover Z' by befriends the following Yo-kai as shown below: * Furdinand * Blizzaria * Statiking * Blazion * Poofessor After having befriended with the required Yo-kai, open the Yo-kai Rings app in the game and the player will get Majinyan. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version, she can be obtained by entering the serial code obtained from the 31th issue of Famitsu App Android magazine. She has also appeared on some Login Stamp sheets. In the American version, she was made available in the Oni Crank-a-kai for a limited time in October 2017. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Sangokushi Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Movelist |10-45|5 = Single enemy|6 = If being hit by this attack, a enemy Yo-kai will get its defense stats decreased for certain amount of time.}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy|No description.}} |148-222|Fire|Back two columns|Maginyan attack the enemies with a powerful fire magic.}} |Spirit increase|5 = Single allies|6 = The inspirited Yo-kai recieves the witch power and has its spirit stats increased.}} |5 = Both allies and enemies|6 = Filling the Soul Meter of both allies and enemy Yo-kai at certain amount.}} Busters/Blasters Moveset Maginyan-attacker strong against; fire weak against;water Busters skill-Witch power(魔女っ子パワー) User's soultimate guage fills faster Moves started with; Etymology Her name is a combination of nyan and . Her English name is a combination of magic and nyan. Trivia Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad